


Cauchemars

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Nightmares, One Shot, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Season/Series 11
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Les cauchemars sont toujours là, et seule la présence de l'autre les effaces
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 3





	Cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Après toutes ces années, tous ces monstres chassés et tués, toutes ces horreurs rencontrées, Sam et Dean arrivaient encore à dormir plutôt calmement.

Mais il y avait des nuits plus compliquées que d'autres. Des nuits où les fantômes de mauvais choix revenaient les hanter et ni le fer, ni le sel ne pouvaient les protéger de ceux-ci. Des nuits où fermer l'œil revenait à s'exposer à de terribles souvenirs, de lieux qu'un humain ne devrait jamais voir.

Alors ces nuits là, après des heures à écouter sa fierté et son amour propre et des heures à revoir ses vieux démons, impossible à repousser, Sam se résignait. Il se leva, redevint un petit garçon et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, qui grogna vaguement lorsqu'il lui demanda la permission.  
Et Sam se glissa alors dans le lit de son aîné, pour mieux y dormir. Et nuit après nuit, cela finissait toujours pareil.

L'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Au réveil, il y avait ce chuchotements, "on n'en parle pas" et chacun faisait mine d'oublier.

Mais après la Marque et ses conséquences, ce fut son tour.

Alors que les Ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus menaçantes, qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Dean eut lui aussi sa nuit hantée par toutes ses actions passées. Et il ne fit pas comme d'habitude. Il ne se résolut pas à passer une nuit blanche. Il fit comme son frère, ravalant sa fierté et son amour propre, et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sam.

-Sammy.…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus. J'allais venir. Viens.

Pour la première fois, ce fut Dean qui rejoignit son frère, et il se laissa prendre dans les bras du plus jeune. L'un contre l'autre, il s'endormirent, complètement apaisés.

Au matin, il n'y eut qu'une seule pensée, reflétée dans leurs regards.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais dormir seul"


End file.
